I'm okay
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: "Y-Yeah-h, I-I'm-m o-ok-ka-ay-y..." Or is he? Rated for character death.


**I just started watching the Kalos season and I was like 'ASH IS TOTALLY DEAD EXCEPT THIS IS A KIDS SHOW SO THEY WONT KILL HIM.' Then I laughed so hard when Ash jumped off the building. I was like HE'S SUCH AN IDIOT! Seriously, his thought process just baffles me. 'Oh, my friend is falling off a building let me JUMP OFF AFTER HIM, THAT'LL MAKE SURE WE BOTH GET OUT ALIVE!' Seriously Ash, I know you're supposed to be 10, but still. That is probably stupidest thing you've ever done, which is saying something.**

 **This is what would've happened if Pokemon was a teenage/adult show or Ash wasn't the protagonist or this episode was the very end of the show OR I was one of the writers for Pokemon.**

 **I do not own Pokemon**

 **I have terrible memory when it comes to dialogue so I apologize if any details are incorrect.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled as he watched his best friend fall from the top of Prism Tower.

Not even thinking about the Froakie or the Garchomp or all the people down below him, Ash followed the Pokemon on his fall from the highest building in the Kalos region.

Ash grabbed his best friend and clutched the small pokemon to his chest, preparing to take the full brunt of the fall for Pikachu.

Ash was half expecting something to catch him like things always seemed to do when he was falling off of high buildings or mountains.

But he was already half of the way down and there was no savior in sight, so he attempted to pull his legs down to land on them instead of his upper back or neck. But that was most likely irrelevant at the height of Prism Tower, but there was no harm in trying, right?

Ash was waiting for Clemont's Aipom arm to grab him, or for a pokemon to grab him or someone to save him or catch him before he hit the ground.

But when something did catch him, it was the hard ground he had most feared.

His lower back had hit first which resulted in the rest of him sprawling out in all directions. He could feel Pikachu on his chest, breathing.

Pikachu was still breathing, he had saved him.

"Pika...Chu... A-Are y-you-u o-ok-ka-ay-y?" Ash asked, shakily. He could feel all the broken bones in his body, screaming at him.

"Pika-Pi." The electric mouse said, standing slowly with concern in his eyes.

Pikachu's movement caused Ash to wince in pain as more pressure was applied to his chest.

"G-Good-d. I-I'm-m g-gl-la-ad-d" Ash replied, giving his best friend a small smile.

"Pika, Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, carefully jumping off of Ash's chest and moving up to his face.

"Y-Yeah-h, I-I'm-m o-ok-ka-ay-y..." Ash's voice trailed off and his eyes glazed over, staring straight up at the night sky.

"Pi? Ka?" Pikachu asked, shaking his trainer gently, trying to get him to respond.

But the trainer didn't respond, he just stared at the sky with that small smile on his face.

An apologetic smile.

* * *

"Ash!" Clemont shouted as he and his younger sister ran towards the young trainer lying on the pavement.

Clemont was the first to see Ash's face and he quickly turned and covered Bonnie's eyes.

"What's wrong Clemont?" She asked, trying to pull his hand off her face.

"Don't look Bonnie. Please don't look." Clemont replied, staring at his new friend who lay unmoving.

"Is Ash okay?" Bonnie asked, concern in her voice.

"No, Bonnie, he's not." Clemont replied.

Pikachu shook Ash harder.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu!" He declared to his master, tears filling his small black eyes.

"Why can't I look? Ash? Ash, are you okay?" Bonnie called out to him.

She didn't receive a response.

"What's wrong Clemont?" Bonnie asked again.

"Just don't look!" He instructed her.

After another minute, Bonnie successfully pried her brother's hand off her eyes.

She looked at the scene her brother had been looking at and immediately shrieked and dug her face into her brother's jumpsuit.

* * *

Delia Ketchum was sitting at her dining room table eating lunch with her Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime!" The pokemon said in its usual jubilant matter when he took the first bite of its food.

"I'm glad you like it." Delia replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Delia stood and walked to the door, expecting Professor Oak or one of her neighbors.

Instead there was an officer Jenny in her doorway. The officer had her head bowed in a respectful matter with a somber look on her face.

"Hello Officer, how can I help you?" Delia asked, smiling.

"Ms. Ketchum?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I have received a call from one of my cousins in the Kalos region." The officer began.

"Is something wrong?" Delia asked.

"Your son, Ash Ketchum, has passed away." The officer said, trying to be gentle.

Delia didn't register any of the apologies given by officer Jenny after those words left her mouth. Delia fell to her knees in shock and tears began to slip down her face.

"Ash... Ash... My little pumpkin... is... d-d-d-dead?"

"I'm very sorry Ms. Ketchum." The officer said, closing the door as she left.

Delia just sat there on her hard-wood floor, Mr. Mime patting her on the back and trying to make her feel better.

About an hour after Officer Jenny's initial departure a knock came from the door before it was thrown open by a red-head carrying a small togepi.

"Ms. Ketchum? Ms. Ketchum I heard..." Misty said before seeing Delia kneeling on the floor with a blank look on her face.

"Ms. Ketchum, are you alright?" Misty asked, gently placing her Togepi on the ground and trying to help Delia up.

"My Ash... My little boy... My baby... is... he's... he's dead..."

"He... He's really gone..." Misty replied, tears now falling down her cheeks as well.

* * *

Another week later, Pikachu returned home to Pallet town along with Ash's Fletchling. Clemont and Bonnie accompanied them, wishing to apologize to his mother for not saving her son, and to attend his funeral.

Pikachu stayed with Delia while Clemont and Bonnie started their journey in the Kanto region eventually meeting Misty, Brock and all of the people Ash had befriended on his first journey. Bonnie had nightmares every night about her friend's body with eyes glazed over and blood staining the pavement.

Fletchling went with Clemont as his first flying type pokemon.

And Serena never forgot the trainer who had helped her all those years ago who had died saving his Pikachu.

* * *

 **Well, it wasn't the saddest ending ever, it could've been a lot worse.**

 **It could have been better too.**

 **Well, I saw that there were like no Deathfics of Ash so I just HAD to write one.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
